


deaf korekiyo go brrrrrrr

by 4sterisksbunny



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bullying, Deaf Character, Deaf Korekiyo, Gen, Iruma Oma and Kaito are bullies, POVs get switched here lol, author-san is trying here :-(, cw/tw 4 bullying (a deaf character), hope you guys dont mind that, im sorry if i didn't get the characters right, they bully korekiyo, this was partially inspired by A Silent Voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4sterisksbunny/pseuds/4sterisksbunny
Summary: korekiyo, once again, becomes the butt of a joke.[ non-despair v3 ]
Relationships: Friendship thing - Relationship, Iruma Miu & K1-B0, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi, Iruma Miu & Oma Kokichi & Momota Kaito, Oma Kokichi & Momota Kaito, kinda implied they're buddy buddy with eachother, tempted 2 put amaguji but amami gets mentioned like once :(, the 2 doesn't actually show up buts its like, there are no relationships technically but this is a sort of
Kudos: 21





	deaf korekiyo go brrrrrrr

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! （‐＾▽＾‐）  
> i apologize if i mess up any characters, i believe this was my 1st-time writing killing harmony (╯︵╰,)  
> i wrote this earlier but i haven't shown it anywhere, and also i did rush the ending a little bit ;; apologies 4 that 
> 
> again criticism and suggestions are highly welcomed please give me tips to write them ٩(^ᴗ^)۶ also appreciation as well!!  
> enjoy :)

His vision was blurry.

He couldn’t...hear anything.

The loud mumbles with his aid were gone.

Only silence.

It sickened him.

He looked up.

There were...people.

3 people.

One was the same height as him, towering over the two others- he seemed to be yelling.

The other was short, very short. Almost the same height as the one with the wizard hat. He couldn’t tell, but it sounded like the short one was...almost laughing. 

The last one was brightly pink, the inventor she mouthed in his eyes. The one with “a golden brain and an amazing body”- at least that’s what he remembered. 

He was born deaf.

He knew that.

Almost everybody knew that.

Only a few had helped him, one of which was Rantaro, and maybe on occasion Keebo if he wasn’t with Miu.

Korekiyo tried to find his hearing aid, seeing it in Miu’s hand- swirling it around her fingers as if it was a keychain.

She took notice, smiling as she bent down, dangling it. Korekiyo tried to understand what she was saying, but couldn’t. Bare silence.

Miu turned to the window, grinning as it appeared to be open.   
Kokichi saw Miu, seeing as they made a mutual agreement with each other, and snatched the hearing aid.

Korekiyo felt his ears bleed slightly, making a mumble.

**-**

“Hurry the fuck up Cockichi!” Miu shouted through the hall, as Kokichi giggled- Kaito literally zooming towards him.

“Asshole! This is too far!” The astronaut yelled, accidentally stumbling- which gave the short leader an advantage. Taking that, he aimed the hearing aid and dunked it in the ground- unintentionally landing it on the fountain. 

The luminary grabbed Kokichi by his checkered scarf(i thought it was a bandana but ok), lifting him up off the ground to level eye contact with him “You didn’t tell me you two were going to do that!”    
“Nishishishi!- Kaito!, I thought y-you wouldn’t care for such-  _ eugh-  _ such weirdos like them.” He grinned, losing his breath from the tightness of his scarf. 

Kaito pushed him down, turning to Korekiyo- he was holding his ear, looking eerily distressed

**-**

He wanted to curl up, if he couldn’t hear he could definitely see eyes on him.

Korekiyo expected this to happen.

But not every time.

Surely they would’ve gotten bored of him, his expressionless face and practically no reaction from when he was slammed into the locker for even accidentally  _ looking  _ at them was enough for them. 

They take his hearing aid countless times, causing his mother- who was already sick of him and his sister- loads of money for a replacement. 

He didn’t..he didn’t wanna move at all. 

**-**

“HOLY SHIT- HE PASSED OUT-” Miu yelled, panic ensuing everybody nearby. 


End file.
